The Simpsons: The Opposites
by Slake Jericho
Summary: It's just a normal day in Springfield, but something doesn't seem right...


**The Simpsons.**

The camera moves towards Springfield Elementary School as Lisa is in detention writing 'I will not open an umbrella inside'. The bell rings to end the school day as Lisa walks out of the school as Nelson was laughing at her. At the Nuclear Power Plant, Homer was carefully grabbing a nuclear rod, when a horn was heard to end the day. Homer pulled off his mask and was about to walk away when the rod went flying. Homer grabbed it in mid-air and put it where it as supposed to go before leaving. Lenny and Carl were about to place another number on 'Days without accident' when the ladder fell over. Just as they were about to hit the ground, Homer pushed a bed underneath them. The ladder hit the rod as it was sent flying and flew onto his back. Marge and Maggie were in a store as Marge was bought. The entire class were playing music, but it was soon revealed that Bart was playing all of the music on his own as the class applauded him. Homer was driving back to his house, and felt something weird on his back. He grabbed the rod and threw it away as it hit Lisa on the head. She walked under a ladder, tripped over a black cat and hit a mirror. Marge and Maggie drove past. Maggie rolled her eyes as she was driving the car. She beeped the real horn as Marge beeped the toy one. Homer parked the car as Bart walked past. Homer congratulated him. Homer was about to walk out when Lisa walked past, holding an umbrella as she walked inside. He thought that it was safe to go, as he started walking, but Maggie, unable to see out of the car, drove into him and smashed him through the garage door. They were about to walk inside, but the real Simpsons were already sitting on the couch.

 **Created by Matt Groening**

 **Developed by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Sam Simon**

At The Simpsons' house, Maggie was preparing dinner as Marge was playing with a baby rattle. Homer was helping her out.

"Don't make yourself work!" Homer said. "I'll cook the burgers!"

"That's nice of you," Maggie said, pulling out her pacifier. "But I just want to get it done."

Bart and Lisa walked through the door as they came home from school. Bart was super excited and Lisa was unhappy.

"Mom, dad!" Bart shouted. "Look, I got an A+ on every single test!"

"Again?" Homer asked.

"We're proud of you!" Maggie said.

"Lisa, why can't you be more like your brother?" asked Homer.

"I'll be in my room..." Lisa sighed as she walked upstairs.

"Would you like me to do dinner?" asked Bart, grabbing all of the plates and throwing them at the table with each of them landing perfectly.

"Thank you, Bart!" Maggie said as she walked into the living room, tripping over in the process.

"You're a good son!" Homer chuckled as he patted Bart's head.

As Homer walked into the living room, the phone started ringing as Homer picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello, Mr Simpson!" said Willie, the principal of Springfield Elementary School. "Your daughter's been having another terrible day, she's got another F!"

"Oh no!" Homer gasped.

"Sir, can I go home now?" asked Seymour Skinner, the janitor.

"You shoulda read the contract, Skinner!" Willie said as he put the phone down.

"But you told me to just sign!" Skinner explained.

"Uh..." Willie said. "LOOK, SKINNER, A CHILD'S ESCAPIN'!"

"WHERE!?" Skinner shouted as he ran off.

Willie chuckled.

"Now where were we?" asked Willie as he picked up the phone. "Oh yeah, I disconnected it."

Back at The Simpsons' house, everyone was eating a special roast dinner made by Bart. Homer walked in with a machine.

"Check it out!" Homer said, wearing a lab coat. "I've made a new invention! I call it the Self-Feeder 2017 thousand!"

"What does it do?" asked Bart.

"Well, I'll tell you!" Homer explained. "You just type in the name of the person you want to feed, and then type in the food you want them to eat!"

"That sounds interesting!" Maggie said, eating some beef.

"Here's a test to see if it will work!" Homer said, typing in his name.

He then typed in 'Amazing Home-Made Food By Bart', and the food that Bart made appeared in front of them. Everyone applauded Homer, except for Lisa, who was too busy trying to not let her food fall off of the table into Santa's Little Helper's mouth.

"You should bring that in to work tomorrow!" Maggie said. "I think your friends will like it!"

"Great idea!" Homer said. "This is why I love you, you always come up with the best ideas!"

Marge laughed as she picked up baby food made by Bart and threw it at Lisa's face. Lisa stood up.

"I'm going to bed." she said as she left the table.

She tripped over Snowball, who hissed and scratched her. She then stubbed her toe on the wall. She hopped upstairs, stepping on a nail as she reached the top. The next day, Homer put the Self-Feeder onto the roof of his car, which was a pink monster truck. He rode off as the school limo appeared to pick up Bart and Lisa. Bart ran in, carrying his millions and millions of piles of homework where all of the answers were correct. Lisa was about to get in when Otto, a posh driver, stopped her.

"I'm sorry, miss," Otto said. "Bart's incredible homework has taken up all the space on the limo. You'll have to walk."

The limo then drove off as Lisa sighed and walked. Meanwhile, Homer drove to work, which was at a lab. Outside, Waylon Smithers was taking out the garbage.

"Stupid Burns giving me this stupid job." Smithers muttered under his breath as he threw the garbage into the bin. "Why did I get this stupid job anyway? He's an old creep!"

Homer didn't notice him as he parked the monster truck and walked inside. Mr Burns was waiting at the door.

"Ah, Simpson!" Mr Burns chuckled. "My best employee, what invention have you created today?"

"I call it the Self-Feeder 2017 thousand!" Homer said.

"Amazing!" Mr Burns said. "Can I try it out?"

"But, sir, you don't know how it works!" Homer explained.

"I'll just type in two random things." Mr Burns said as he typed in Waylon Smithers and 'garbage'.

Smithers started shaking as he suddenly pounced into the bin and ate the garbage. Mr Burns and Homer laughed.

"Excellent, Homer!" Mr Burns said. "Here's another 50 million dollars for your work!"

Inside of the limo, Milhouse and Martin were bullying Jimbo, Kearney, Dolph and Nelson.

"Give us your lunch money, dweebs!" Milhouse ordered.

"Okay, okay!" Nelson said. "Don't hurt us!"

As they handed over their money, Milhouse and Martin beat them up and walked away laughing. Meanwhile, Maggie was taking care of Marge.

"I think it's bed time for you!" Maggie said.

She tried to pick up Marge, but she was too heavy. Maggie accidentally dropped Marge, who hit her head on a shelf, before landing on Maggie. Marge opened her eyes and blinked.

"Where am I?" Marge asked. "What happened?"

She looked at Maggie, who was sucking her pacifier.

"Maggie!" Marge screamed. "What happened?"

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, still sucking.

"Well we're getting to the bottom of this!" Marge said as she picked up Maggie.

They went into the car and drove off to Springfield Elementary School. As they arrived, Marge ran out with Maggie. She went in to the Principal's office.

"Principal Skinner?" Marge said as she walked inside.

"Skinner?" Willie asked.

"Groundskeeper Willie?" asked Marge. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Willie.

"Yes!" Marge said. "Something's going on here, and I think I know how to get it unfishy!"

She grabbed a pipe and hit Willie with it. He opened his eyes and immediately ripped of his principal clothes.

"What am I doin' here?" asked Willie. "I should be out there doin' the thing I love most!"

He ran out and started working. Marge ran into all of the classrooms and hit all of the students and teachers. Milhouse, who wasn't hit, walked up to Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph.

"Give me your lunch money, dweebs!" Milhouse ordered.

They looked at each other before beating up Milhouse, turning him back to normal. Nelson walked past, laughing at him. Bart was about to hand in his homework when he was hit by Marge. He blinked and looked at his homework.

"Ew!" Bart shouted as he ripped up all of the homework and burned it.

A few hours later, everyone in Springfield was back to normal as Marge hit Homer. Suddenly, they were teleported to a lab, where Sideshow Bob had everyone laid down with a dream machine on their heads.

"NO!" Sideshow Bob shouted. "Why did you leave? I gave you all everything you wanted, just to have you out of my life!"

"Why didn't you just kill us when we were dreaming?" asked Bart.

"DAMN IT!" Bob screamed as he was taken away.

Chief Wiggum was standing next to them.

"Thanks for making the call," Chief Wiggum said. "But something's still fishy..."

There was a long pause. Suddenly, a massive fish flattened Wiggum.

 **The end.**


End file.
